


Tom Makes Good Choices

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Tom Makes Good Choices

It was springtime, the sun was out, the birds were singing, flowers blooming, and every goddamn alpha in their house was going into rut.

It was pretty normal for most alphas to get their first rut of the year right around April. Ruts were much more common during the warmer months. It was just Tom’s eternally shitty luck that all three of his housemates simultaneously got theirs in the same week. The amount of pheromones in the air was frankly not doing good things to Tom’s body. He heat was due anytime now and Tom was worried all the pheromones would set it off early.

If he were to describe this unlucky series of events as a chemical reaction, it’d be the equivalent of mixing ammonia and bleach.

He was downstairs washing his dishes when he felt a firm grip on his waist. Then he felt the unmistakable sensation of someone desperately frotting against him.

“What the fuck?” He snapped. Usually his roommates were pretty good at treating him respectfully, despite all the stigma against omegas. They knew he didn’t like being treated as the societal equivalent of a jizzrag.  
Tom spun around to face a panting Tord, throwing the wet sponge that was in his hands into the heaving alpha’s face.

“Come on Tom, don’t be like that,” Tord pleaded. Wow, if Tord was asking nicely for something he must be out of it.

“Don’t demand personal respect and common curtesy? Fuck off,” Tom spat, turning on his heel and storming out of the room. 

The contact had given him a noticeable tent in his pants. Fuck what was he, thirteen? Tom sighed and headed up to his room, deciding to deal with the situation by jacking off. He felt a low heat in the pit of his stomach he could only hope was just nervous butterflies from the incident in the kitchen.

A while later Matt was heading to the bathroom when he heard some soft noises coming from Tom’s room. Upon listening closer Matt realized they were noises of distress. Hurriedly he opened the door, to find quite a sight greeting him.

Tom lay flushed and panting on the bed clothed in only his hoodie, legs spread, hurriedly pulling at his dick with a sort of reckless abandon while bouncing up and down on a rather large toy. Frustrated whines were coming out of him has he did so, and the omega took no notice of the sudden intrusion, wholly focused on the sensations he was experiencing.

Matt stood stunned for a moment before rushing over. Tom was clearly going to hurt himself if he let him continue.

“Tom stop, that’s not helping,” He said, while gently pushing the omega back on the bed and pulling the toy out of him.

“God, Matt, it hurts,” Tom panted, reaching down to pull at his dick some more. 

“I know, I know, just stop that,” Matt said, gathering Tom’s hands in one of his own. He looked behind him to see if either of his housemates were around. Maybe Edd or Tord knew how to deal with this situation appropriately. Okay maybe just Edd seeing as how Tord and the word “appropriate” were never in the same star system as each other.

Matt was started by the omega under him nuzzling against him and inhaling. 

“You smell really good alpha,” Tom said coyly.

Oh that sort of behavior was not doing good things for Matt’s self-control. Matt flushed and picked up the smaller man, who calmed down noticeably at the bodily contact.

“We’re going to go find Edd okay? Because I don’t know what to do with you right now, and my rut’s about to kick off,” Matt said as he hurriedly cared Tom out of the room. Slick was running all down Tom’s thighs and onto Matt’s jacket. Internally Matt groaned but decided to grin and bear it for his friend.

He knocked on Edd’s door and when his friend didn’t respond, knocked again, louder and heavier. Finally he tried the knob and finding that it was open entered the room. He saw Edd on his bed, face flushed rutting frantically against a pillow. Edd’s face was set in firm concentration which morphed into a snarl at the intrusion. Almost immediately he stiffened at the sight of Tom, who let out a small whine of discomfort.

“What,” Edd gritted out.

“Tom’s in heat and I don’t know what to do,” Matt said nervously. Of the three alphas he was the least adept at dealing with confrontation, and his friend’s unusually hostile demeanor set him on edge.

“Fuck him if that’s what he wants if not get him the fuck away from me, because god does he smell good right now,” Edd snapped, going back to rutting against the pillow.

“Uh, err, okay Tom what do you want?” Matt said, peering down at the small body in his arms.

“I want your knot alpha,” came the instant response. Matt looked skyward for a moment, wondering what he had done to be placed in this situation in the first place. 

“O-okay then, can Edd help you too? Are you okay with that?” Matt asked.

“I want in too,” came a voice behind him. Tord leaned in the doorway, looking at Tom like he was a starving man and Tom was a five course meal.

“T-tord hey, uh, yeah if Tom is okay with it, Tom can we all help you with your heat? Is that okay?”

“I want a knot,” came the response. 

Matt sighed heavily. He supposed that was the best he was going to get. 

“Alright whatever, you did this you, remember that,” Matt muttered.

“Hu?”  
“Hold on a minute while I help you get your hoodie off,” Matt said, setting Tom down on the bed. As soon as he was set down Tom’s started to squirm again, letting out high pitched sounds of discomfort and pleas for attention. Before Matt could help Tom take off his hoodie, Edd had made his way across the bed and had pulled Tom’s cheeks apart to lap at his cunt. Tom merely moaned and gripped Matt’s shoulders, shuddering violently. Edd gripped his thighs harder in response, pulling the omega down so he could get better angle and force his tongue in deeper. Tom outright sobbed, grinding back against the intruding force.

Matt was quickly losing any shred of self-control he had been attempting to cling onto. Tord sidled up next to him.

“How about we help him out a bit?” He smirked, before giving Tom’s cock a long lick. Edd was busy working a few fingers into Tom’s ass. The omega panted pitifully, looking dazed and wrecked, even though they were only five minutes into their activities. Matt wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders and gave him a comforting kiss. Tom licked up into it and Matt rubbed his shoulders as another small shiver wracked his body. It wasn’t long before Tom broke the kiss with a small groan as Tord pulled off with a grunt. A thin line of cum trailed down Tord’s chin. Tord pushed Matt aside gently and pulled Tom into a deep kiss. Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust as Tord forced his cum back into his mouth.

“You better swallow that omega, growing boys need their nutrition,” Tord said as he covered Tom’s mouth. After a minute long stand off Tom gave in and swallowed. 

Tord ruffled his hair, “That’s a good boy.”

Tom smacked Tord’s hand away and glowered at him. Tord merely chuckled in response.

Seemingly done with his preparation, Edd pulled Tom back harshly, tilting his hips up.

“I’m going to fuck him first,” Edd said, staring down Tord and Matt. It wasn’t a request, or a question, it was a statement. Edd was asserting his place as the top alpha. 

“Fine,” Tord huffed out reluctantly. Matt nodded, grateful that Tord wasn’t going to make a tiff out of the situation. He knew Tord rarely liked sharing, and that the man had some rather odd and complex feelings harbored towards their omega housemate.

Tom’s face changed from one of surprise to one of discomfort as Edd began to push in. No doubt his hole was already a bit raw from the rough treatment he had been giving it earlier. 

“E-edd can you go slower?” Tom asked, surprising the three with his first coherent sentence in a while.

Edd merely gave a noncommittal, “Sorry,” before thrusting the rest of the way in. Tom winced but made no other complaint as Edd started a steady pace. At first Tom met Edd’s thrusts with enthusiastic thrusts of his own, but as time wore on and it became apparent that Edd was quite well endowed with stamina, Tom began to mute his movements until he was merely slumped against the mattress allowing Edd to continue his steady pace. After a while longer Tom let out a soft moan and came a small amount. Still Edd kept on and Tom tried to crawl away to allow himself a peaceful refractory period. Edd merely increased his pace and tightened his grip on the smaller man dragging him back and forcing him to take the full length and force of his thrusts.

After what felt like hours but was actually a considerably shorter amount of time, Edd placed a claiming bite on Tom’s neck and thrust up harshly into the omega. Tom whimpered and again tried to scramble away. This earned him another, harsher bite on his neck, causing the omega to still completely. Edd didn’t remove his teeth until he had fully pushed in his knot. He then gave Tom an apologetic lick on the spot he had bitten. It was already turning a nasty shade of purple.

Matt turned to see Tord looking at the mark with a dark expression. He knew it wouldn’t bode well for Tom when Tord had his chance to restake his claim. If Matt had an ego, Tord’s sense of pride was twice as big.

As Edd allowed his knot to swell in Tom, he noticed his partner’s cock had gone limp. Gently he began to stroke Tom who shifted attempted to squirm away from the grip. Edd reached lower, fingering Tom’s clit and rubbing around the area where they were tied together. Tom shuddered at the contact.

“Mnn, you like it when people play with your cunt huh?” Matt and Tord were surprised to hear the first full sentence out of Edd since his rut started, let alone such a dirty one.  
“ Like being reminded of your status under me huh? Feels good to take a nice hot cock, mmm? I want to breed you like the bitch you are,” Edd snarled and with that he was cumming, forcing Tom down into the bed as he allowed himself a few final thrusts. As his knot deflated, Edd gently pulled out, leaving Tom a heaving mess on the mattress.

By this time Matt was at full mast and so was Tord. They exchanged a look and Tord gave him a small nod of approval. Matt picked up the limp body on the bedspread. Tord came around on the other side and together they sandwiched Tom between them. Matt began running soothing hands all over Tom’s body, checking to make sure the omega wasn’t overly sore anywhere. Tom leaned in and pressed his head against Matt’s body, resting for a moment.

“Tom, if you’re too out of it we can stop here,” Matt said, ignoring the nasty glare that was sent his way by Tord. 

“Guh, n-no,” Tom mumbled, curling up and clutching his stomach. He started grinding against Matt vigorously, and in another minute he was pawing at the zipper of his pants. Matt shot Tord a “what the fuck, is he even human?” look.

Tord shrugged before a devious look crossed his face as he took note of the bare bum presented in front of him. Tom yelped as Tord gave him a rough smack on the as, followed by another and then another. Matt was about to scold Tord for antagonizing Tom at such a time when he realized Tom was rubbing his positively sopping pussy against the front of Matts jeans, moaning like a whore. And like a dam breaking Matt felt every bit of sensibility wash away in a flood of instincts and hormones.

He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick from his underwear. He grabbed Tom by the hips and forced him down on his cock. Compared to Edd or Tord, Matt was considerably larger. He had a hard time finding partners who could accommodate his full girth and length, so usually he was considerate. Usually he didn’t thrust harder or deeper than his partner was comfortable with. Usually. When he was thinking straight, and when his partner wasn’t practically begging to be fucked.

Tears beaded the corner of Tom’s eyes as Matt slowly worked him down his shaft in sharp shallow thrusts. 

“M-matt I don’t think I can-,” Tom stuttered.

“You can and you will,” Matt growled. “You want push limits and test boundaries, you are going to find out what happens when you cross one.”

Tord stood behind watching in genuine amusement as Tom struggled to take Matts cock. He had never seen Tom this desperate or Matt this aggressive. Gently Tord pushed down, ignoring Tom’s sounds of protests and sniffles. Finally Tom was fully seated on Matt’s cock.

“All that bitching and moaning and you’re still hard you little slut. You just like to put up a big fuss about nothing huh? Don’t want people to know how much you like that ache deep in your pussy after Daddy gives you a good fuck, huh?” Tord said as he pushed a finger into Tom’s ass, while grabbing his dick and stroking it.

“You want me to fuck your ass while Matt over here fucks your pussy?” Tord asked.

“Y-yeah,” Tom mumbled, flushing and looking down at his erect cock.

Tord slapped his already raw and red ass, Tom moaned tears leaking down his cheeks. “Beg,” Tord commanded as he started to rub at Tom’s clit.

“Oooh oh God, I want Alpha to fuck my slutty cunt while daddy fucks my naughty hole, please, I want both your knots because I need it,” Tom moaned as Tord continued to scissor his ass and rub at his clit simultaneously.

Finding his partner suitably prepared Tord began to press in. It was tight and hot and frankly extremely hard for Tord to not just fuck up into Tom like he was a glory hole. Tord stopped several times to give Tom a few soothing strokes on his back and lower abdomen. He allowed for a pregnant pause each time, a window where Tom could back out, and when nothing was said he continued. When he was fully seated both the alphas took a moment to listen to the breathing of the omega and note his scent.

Easily bored and easily agitated, Tom would have no such consideration thrust upon him, he rocked his hips as much as possible, in a sort of giddy-up gesture that had both Matt and Tord smirking at each other over Tom’s head. Matt leaned back pulling Tom toward himself and giving Tord a good position to set a faster pace if he wanted. 

Edd had seemingly recovered from his orgasm and was looking over at the three in interest. He came over towards Matt and pulled Tom into a gentle kiss. Post orgasm, Edd seemed to have lost the aggression that had pervaded him earlier. Tom licked into the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth and letting Edd have his way with him.  
Tord gave a particularly hard thrust which led to Tom nearly biting Edd’s tongue. Tom mumbled a teary “sorry”, which Edd responded to by giving him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips before he pulled back to give Tord a disapproving glare. Tord merely offered him an open mouthed grin.

“No need to be jealous that I’m a better lay,” Edd sniped.

“There would be a need if that were true,” Tord replied, giving Tom yet another hard thrust, this one angled just right.

Tom let out a dry sob and a little, “Oh god” as Tord and Matt each continued.

Matt could feel his peak fast approaching. 

“Hey Tord, I think I’m going to need you to pull out, he might seriously get hurt if I knot while you’re in there,” Matt said. Tord huffed but obeyed, pulling out. Matt shifted position, rolling Tom onto his knees and positioning him into a sort of downward dog pose. Once he was satisfied, Matt forced his cock all the way in, earning him a breathy moan, which changed to a whimper as the swelling started. Matt shifted gently listening to the sounds underneath him to gauge the feelings that his actions were inciting. Finally a high pitched keen came out of Tom as Matt shifted his knot to press directly against Tom’s g spot. 

Tom merely let out another sob and then the heat around Matt grew blindingly tight and hot before relaxing again. He could only guess that meant Tom had come dry. Matt came as well, long and hard, so much that it leaked out when he pulled his cock out of Tom’s gaping hole.

Tom lay limp on the sheets panting heavily. All he wanted now was to pass out and wake up to a hot meal.

He groaned as he felt warm hands circle him from behind. A soft voice was in his ear, whispering just low enough for him to be the sole listener.

“My elskede one more? Vær så snill, for me?”

Tom looked at Tord, then slowly closed his eyes panting. Tord was about to set him down, assuming he had passed out, when Tom gave him a very minute nod.

Tord laid Tom on his back and gently spread his legs. Both of Tom’s holes were swollen and leaking a mixture of cum and slick. Gently Tord probed at his ass. Tom winced in discomfort when he tried to stick a finger in it. Tord mentally wrote that hole off for the night. He stuck his fingers into Tom’s vagina and when he met no real resistance, started scissoring and gently probing around. Taking his fingers out, Tord lined himself up with Tom’s hole and fed himself in. He started slower than his usually jackhammer pace, knowing that it would probably not be enjoyable for Tom at all in this state.

He kept his thrust shallower then normal, which was especially odd for Tord’s habits. It was only when Tord began to speed up and Matt caught sight of his swelling base that Matt realized what Tord was attempting to do. It was considered pretty kinky for an alpha to allow their knot to start swelling outside the omega and then force it in after.

His suspicions were proved right when a moment later he heard Tom let out an exhausted groan.

“O-oh god Tord, not again, uhn I can’t,” Tom cried.

“Mmm yes you can, we did it last time, with considerably less preparation,” Tord said. Edd’s eyes narrowed at that, as he made a mental note to have a talk with Tord later on that subject. 

After a moment of hard rutting, Tord’s knot found itself halfway lodged in Tom and with another couple thrusts, its entirety was forced in. Once seated in Tord continued rutting, while simultaneously sucking hickies all over Tom’s chest and neck. As if to complement Edd’s earlier mark, when Tord came he gave Tom a considerably nastier mark on the other side. When he had softened Tord pulled out, almost instantly replacing his cock with his fingers. Tom lay slumped against his chest, holes gaping, stomach slightly bulging with the amount of cum still inside him. 

Tord fondled his vagina pressing his pointer and middle fingers up inside Tom while using his thumb to rub Tom’s clit slowly. As he did this he leaned into Tom’s ear and whispered a stream of Norwegian. At last Tord seemed satisfied when Tom let out a small amount of translucent fluid from his vagina and gave a quiet moan of “Tord.”

Tom quickly found himself being wiped down in a number of places with warm towels by several sets of hands. When that was finished he was being carried somewhere by Matt as the others started to strip the bed.

He found himself back in his own bed, tucked into his comforter. When Matt was finished he left the room. When he came back a few minutes later it was with a glass of water and with Edd and Tord in tow. All three were surprised to see Tom in tears again.

“Tom what’s the matter?” Edd asked concern washing across his face at the sight of the distressed omega.

“Matt did you leave him alone?” Tord asked.

“Just to get some water, oh jeez I forgot about subdrop. It’s okay Tom” Matt said, setting the glass down and rushing over to pull the quaking omega into his arms. Tord joined him on the other side, planting small kisses along Tom’s neck. Edd climbed in the bed as well, reaching over Matt to give Tom a few pats. Surrounded by heat and warmth Tom soon found himself fast asleep.

When he woke he was still in Matts arms. Tord and Edd were gone but he could hear their muffled voices from the kitchen, from the sound of it they were arguing. Tom slowly moved out of Matt’s arms and to the edge of the bed wincing at the dull ache the movement sparked.

He planted his two legs on the ground and upon standing, soon found himself laying on the floor in agony. Matt now awake at the sound of Tom hitting the floor, looked over the edge of the bed.

“Tom why on earth would you think that was a good idea?” He asked as he scooped the smaller man off the floor. 

“Because I lost count of how many times you guys fucked me last night okay?” Tom grouched.

“You’ll feel better after breakfast,” Matt said as he carried Tom downstairs and into the kitchen.

“I swear to god Tord, if I find out you and your little kinks hurt him, I’ll” Edd stopped midsentence as Matt and Tom entered the room.

Tord who had been looking thoroughly chastised before they entered perked up at the sight of Tom. He sidestepped Edd and came over to Matt. Edd gave him a glare as if to say the conversation would continue later, but decided not to argue any further.

“I can take him,” Tord said making grabby hands toward Tom. Matt passed him over to Tord, and walked over towards Edd to greet him good morning. 

“We made your favorite elskede,” Tord said warmly, sitting down to a table laden with food with Tom still in his lap. He made Tom a plate of pancakes and bacon, even going so far as to cut it for him before Tom snapped.

“I’m not an infant I’m just a little sore,”

“Ah yes, so let us take care of you, ja?”

Tom sighed and allowed Tord to continue cutting up his food. He drew the line when Tord went to pick up his fork for him, reaching out to snatch it before him, flicking Tord’s wrist sharply with it. Tom was not going to be spoonfed. Tord cradled his wounded hand and glared at Tom, a little miffed and put out that his attempts at coddling had been treated so negatively. 

Tom found himself smiling at the unusual expression and offer Tord a small placating his on the cheek followed by a candy sweet, “Thank you alpha.”

Tord’s cheeks remained a delightful shade of pink as Tom happily ate his breakfast sitting his lap.


End file.
